WO 2002/038120 (P&G) relates to photo-labile pro-fragrance conjugates which upon exposure to electromagnetic radiation are capable of releasing a fragrant species.
Many bleach components of laundry and other cleaning compositions are known to interact with perfume components as a consequence it has been suggested to either select bleach components and perfumes which do not react or to physically separate perfume components from bleach components in many products. It has therefore been suggested that perfume components for use in formulations with those catalysts which make use, either directly or indirectly of atmospheric oxygen should be selected so as to minimise interaction between the perfume components and the bleach catalyst. In laundry tablets for example, any bleaching agents present and any perfume components can be placed in different layers of the tablets.
While bleach components are often present in laundry cleaning compositions they are not typically present in conditioning compositions. For example WO98/32827 (P&G) relate to laundry main wash compositions containing photo-bleach. Examples 21-24 contain alkyl di-methyl ammonium chloride at max 1% and a significantly larger (at least 15%) level of LAS. Thus, while a cationic component is present in the formulation this is a detergent composition and not a rinse conditioning agent. Similarly, US 2005/0153869 (P&G) discloses a laundry detergent composition which comprises “AQA” (a quaternary ammonium surfactant) in combination with mid-branched fatty soaps at levels which would make the composition a detergent. A photo-bleach can be present at up to 0.1% and perfume appears to be an optional ingredient.
Brazilian Patent Application PI 9806684-6 discloses a softening composition for fabrics which contains anionic optical brighteners and may also contain photo-bleach.
WO 01/44424 (Unilever) discloses a fabric care composition which contains a radical initiator (to assist in cleaning). Example 5 discloses a rinse conditioner based on 1,2 bis-[hardened tallowoyloxy]-3-thrimethylammoniumpropane chloride (generally known as “HEQ”) which also contains perfume (unspecified) and Irgacure 819 (a radical initiator).